


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by aazeal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Erwin's a big dope and i like it, M/M, Mild Language, like so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aazeal/pseuds/aazeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house those bratty little kids were definitely not sound asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

Armin could feel his heart in his throat as he took the steps two at a time. He willed his feet to be quiet and wished he had thought to wear thicker socks. The bedroom door was only a few short feet away but he still strained his ears for any sign of pursuit as he dashed across the hall.

  
The door finally clicked close behind him and relief washed through him as he slumped against it, finally allowing himself to breathe properly.

  
“Well?”

  
Armin glanced up at the other two in the room. Eren was practically falling out of the top of his bunk bed as he leaned over it looking down at Armin expectantly, his green eyes shinning bright with excitement. Mikasa was beside him, having crawled up from the bottom bunk. She had wrapped herself in her red duvet with only her face peeking out and the protective hand that had reached gently to pull Eren away from the edge. It wouldn’t be the first time Eren fell out of his bed but now was not a good time. Not when they were supposed to be asleep hours ago.

  
“I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus!”

  
A pause, then: “But did you see the presents?” Eren let his arms droop over the side of the bed, his eyebrows furrowed.

  
Armin shook his head as he began climbing up the bunk ladder.

  
“You didn’t see any at all?” Eren flopped onto his back and stared angrily at the ceiling as Armin crawled past him. Mikasa made room for him in her blanket fort.

  
“Sorry, I was a bit distracted.” Armin sighed. He had drawn the short straw to go spy on the Christmas tree. Eren had protested that he wasn’t good enough this year to risk peeking and getting put on the naughty list at the last minute.

  
Eren groaned, “I bet I got coal.” He rolled over into his pillow, muffling his voice, “Jean better have gotten coal too. This is all his fault.”

  
“So you actually saw him?” Mikasa asked.

  
Armin nodded as he finally started to relax. He had been certain Dad had heard him downstairs, if not from his pounding heart but from his clumsy footsteps. But then again, Dad had been awfully distracted at the time…

  
“What did he look like?”

  
“Big. But not the kind of big they talk about in the stories. Big like Pa kind of big.”

  
“Wait,” Eren shot up. They waited. Realization dawned on Eren’s face as Armin’s words finally sunk in. “Santa was kissing Dad?”

  
Armin squirmed further into the blankets. “Well, no, it was more like Dad kissing Santa. They were under the mistletoe.”

  
Mikasa let out a small breath of ‘oh’ and Eren seemed to relax slightly. "Well then that makes sense. Christmas law, he had to kiss ‘em.” He looked eagerly between his siblings waiting for them to agree with him.

  
Armin wasn’t so sure. He had never kissed someone before and besides movies and what he’d read in books, his only experience is what he had seen when Dad and Pa kiss. “I dunno, this kiss didn’t seem so,” what word was he looking for? “Innocent.”

  
“There’s a difference?” Eren began to chew on his bottom lip.

  
“Yes,” Mikasa bumped shoulders with him. “There is.”

Santa had been leaning over their Dad, smiling fondly and looking almost expectant. Armin couldn’t hear over the rush of his own blood but watched Santa’s lips moved softly. Dad’s back had been turned to him but the red of his ears stuck out against his black hair as he visibly flushed. And Armin had found himself blushing as well as he watched their dad grab the front of Santa’s red suit to bridge the gap between their lips. That’s when Armin had gasped. That’s when Armin had clasped hands over his mouth. And that’s when Armin had decided to high tail it out of there.

Eren shifted uncomfortably on the bed, “Pa’s going to murder Santa.”

\---

The Santa Claus suit had been a surprise.

When their alarm clock had gone off at 4 in the fucking morning, Levi had rolled over to find himself alone in bed. That didn’t surprise him as much. Christmas was always more Erwin’s thing. Hell, he got almost as excited about it as the kids did even though he was a grown ass adult. Levi was willing to bet he’d never actually fallen asleep last night in the first place and had just lain in bed until he couldn’t bare it any longer. Levi, of course, had fallen asleep the minute he hit his pillow.  
This holiday crap was exhausting. It had taken him two hours alone to get the brats up into their room and even after three bedtime stories Eren had still been practically vibrating with excitement.

  
Too much goddamn Christmas candy.

  
Levi would never forgive Erwin for letting them open their stockings the night before Christmas but it had been one of his favorite family’s traditions and seeing as Levi didn’t have any of his own he could hardly say no. He should have said no because now his alarm was going off and he’d barely gotten a few short hours of sleep.

  
For a moment, Levi contemplated just turning the alarm off and falling back asleep. Let Erwin and his guilt-tripping, puppy-dog eyes handle the Santa business by himself. But that would disappoint Erwin. And if there was anything Levi hated more than Erwin’s pouting, it was disappointing Erwin. Also, he wanted one of those stupid cookies. So, instead of rolling back onto his pillow, Levi pushed himself up off the bed.

  
He shivered slightly as he stepped onto the cool hardwood floor of their bedroom. He paused to listen before pulling on the stupid Christmas sweater Erwin had laid out for him, but he heard no trace of sound from the kids. Thank God, maybe they’d actually fallen asleep.

  
There was a soft glow coming from the downstairs living room light and Levi yawned as he rounded the corner hoping silently that his dope of a husband had remembered to turn on the coffee machine for him. Levi stopped dead in his tracks.

Saint Nicholas was standing in his living room, that bastard.

  
Fake beard and everything, Erwin looked ridiculous. He was waiting for Levi in front of the fireplace. Was that a pillow stuffed into his jacket?

  
“What the fuck?” Levi glanced around. It looked like Erwin had already finished all of the work. All the presents were wrapped immaculately and crowding the limited space beneath the enormous pine Erwin had insisted they get. The milk had been guzzled and the cookies devoured.

  
Erwin had yet to say anything, remaining where he stood, grinning across the room at Levi, blue eyes gleaming. It pissed Levi off.

  
He stalked over to the empty plate of cookies. “What the actual fuck?” He gestured to the crumbs Erwin had left behind. Fuck mice. These crumbs were too small even for Levi. “Couldn’t even save me a cookie, huh?”

  
Erwin lifted a hand, holding out a solitary sugar cookie. The one Armin had decorated to resemble an anatomy photo from one of his beginner’s science books. That kid was too smart for his own good because that cookie looked creepy as fuck. Like it had muscles on the outside.

  
Levi narrowed his eyes at Erwin and cautiously stepped towards him until he had to crane his neck to look up at him. “You’re a creep, old man.” But he held out his hand to accept the cookie anyway.

  
Erwin smiled down at Levi as he ate the poor cookie man’s head. “Yeah, I’ve been told that before.” He murmured, leaning closer. He nodded up to the ceiling above them were they’d hung the mistletoe a few days ago. “So, Levi, have you been naughty or nice this year?”

  
Levi swallowed, because of the sugar cookie. Not because of anything else. This was stupid, so stupid. “Jesus” Levi rolled his eyes, “You are so tacky,” and he pulled him down to crush their lips together anyway.

  
He tasted like sugar cookies.

“I swear to god if you start ho ho-ho-ing while we fuck I will dump your old ass.”

\---

None of the children ended up getting much sleep. They’d stayed up, huddled together in deep discussion over what the kiss meant and how it could affect their present haul this year. Eventually they had decided that Pa could indeed win in a fight with Santa and all drifted off to sleep, curled up together on the top bunk.  
They burst into the hallway where their parents waited for them at the top of the stairs, each with a mug of coffee. It was tradition to wait for the whole family to walk down the stairs together.

  
“Did Santa come? Did Santa come?” they all screamed as they clamored to Levi and Erwin.

  
“Yeah, he did,” Levi smiled at a blushing Erwin from over his cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate that song anyway 
> 
> thank you fightingfortheusers who stomached reading this and helping first, u da bomb


End file.
